1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reinforcement pad for protecting swimming pool liners from becoming damaged by swimming pool ladders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of American homes have swimming pools which provide users with recreation and exercise. Although there are many benefits which derive from owning a swimming pool, there are also a number of problems related to the upkeep and maintenance of a swimming pool. In particular, the vinyl pool liners which are attached to the side walls of a swimming pool must be kept intact, in order to prevent water from leaking from the swimming pool. Although pool liners are typically sturdy, they can be damaged in a variety of ways. Pool liners are expensive and replacing the pool liner can cost thousands of dollars. A significant amount of the damage to pool liners occurs where the pool ladder contacts the pool liner. Use of the pool ladder by individuals entering or exiting the pool exerts tremendous pressure at the area of contact between the pool ladder and the pool liner. Accordingly, there is a need for a reinforcement pad which may be placed between the pool ladder and the pool liner in order to protect the pool liner from becoming damaged by repeated use of the pool ladder.
A variety of swimming pool accessories are available which relate to swimming pool liners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,926 to Laputaka appears to show a liner retaining bracket for attaching a pool liner to the upper edge of a retaining wall of a pool, for enhancing structural integrity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,867 to Colletto appears to show a seal arrangement for a swimming pool lining structure for protection of the walls and bottom of a pool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,151 to Schwimmer appears to show a flexible liner for a pool which is attached to the upper edge of a pool.
None of these devices, however, appears to show a reinforcement pad for protection of a pool liner from damage caused by use of a pool ladder. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.